A Feline View
by Roxburry Black
Summary: Denmark finds himself in a strange and unprecedented predicament after a blast of unrefined magic from Norway strikes a large cat 'rescued' by America he's introduced to the strange and unseen world of the Superpowers life and family. *fluff and sadness*


I do not own Hetalia

#$#$#$

It wasn't really a question of Norway's magical abilities; it was a question of his patience. At the end of his patience it was then Denmark began to question his abilities. When the dull eyed nation lost his temper he lost control and whatever magic he would work while angry always turned out…strangely.

It was here, huddled underneath a park bench in the middle of a heavy thunderstorm, that Denmark really wished he could learn to tone down his…Denmarkishness. Then again Norway had already been sour for losing a bet over Spain's playing in the world cup. Of course that didn't really excuse the undirected and unprepared blast of magic that had ended Denmark in this situation.

To be fair Norway had aimed at a gloating Germany who seemed to ooze glee that afternoon. Unfortunately Denmark had come up behind the German to ask a question over border control so when the soldier had ducked the purple magic had slammed right into Denmark's chest.

When he woke up it wasn't hard to figure out where he was. There were flags _everywhere_. In front of each shop, on each street corner, decorating shirts and hanging from balconies.

The stars and stripes.

Denmark figured if he played a drinking game called, "Spot the American Flag," in any town in the country he'd be 'drunk' before he even got down a street. They were everywhere. Then again, this didn't explain why he was a cat.

Yes, a cat; a large, wet cat that was hissing at each person that even gave him a passing glance. No one ventured close except a very scary homeless man who had run away after a scratch to the nose. Denmark was not going to allow anyone take him home like this. He'd never find Norway like this.

His disgruntled musings were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a face leaning very close to him. It was a very large face and a very familiar.

"Hello cat," said America, speaking softly and kindly. "You're rather wet aren't you?" Denmark blinked, and blinked again before his brain finally caught up with his eyes. It was indeed the Superpower kneeling in the puddles in front of him. The thundering rain didn't relent and while everyone else was rushing about in coats and jackets America didn't seem to be in much of a hurry to go anywhere. Not knowing how to respond, though a little part of him said he should try and communicate, Denmark cocked his head to the side and waited.

"It's alright kitty," America said, a large calloused hand edging toward the wet feline, "Come here." Unsure of what sort of power the nations was practicing Denmark inched forward at each word, calm and assured. Surely nothing could go wrong. America was right there and his voice was so soft, like velvet or smooth thunder. The blond country would help him, make things alright and fix everything. Before Denmark knew it he was safely tucked inside a warm jacket with large hands steadying him. He blinked, unsure of when or how he'd been picked up.

Denmark blinked again; heat was rolling of the nation. It was like being smashed up against a radiator on full blast. Delicious and comforting Denmark lolled his head against solid muscle and began purring. America didn't say anything but continued to pet and stroke Denmark's fur until he approached large, beat up pick-up truck that had obviously seen better days. The red paint was rusted and scratched in multiple places and dirt was smeared all over the length and wheels. Denmark thought it didn't quite fit America's personality. He was imagining more of …corvette or something sleek and sporty.

Keeping a hold on Denmark's underbelly America opened the truck and settled the soggy cat in the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Well cat, let's see what sort of animal you are." The cat sized nation watched at the large one pulled out his phone and began clicking away, humming under his breath while petting the feline. Finding an unknown instinct to difficult to deny Denmark stood up on unfamiliar paws and shook. He shook until most of the water had been removed from his form and he was a little more comfortable.

Horrified a moment later he glanced up to see America smirking as he continued to surf the internet. Clearly he didn't care if there was water all over the inside of the truck cab. Given its worn and beaten interior Denmark wasn't really surprised.

"Well," said that nation suddenly. "You're a Norwegian Forrest cat," Denmark cocked his head, "Very cute."

Cute? He didn't want to be cute. He wanted to go home to Norway and watch Disney films. He wanted to sleep next to his favorite country while wrapped in a heavy comforter. But before he could decide to panic a thought struck.

Norway had told him one day, he hadn't been paying much attention that erratic magic wore off quickly. How quickly hadn't been answered because Denmark had decided to smother Norway with kisses before he could actually answer.

So, the magic would go away and he'd become human again and then he'd be alright because he'd be in America's house. Settling down in the warm seat as the engine started Denmark decided he could handle this.

#$#$#$#$#$

He couldn't handle this.

Nope. No. No. and No. It wasn't going to happen.

He couldn't handle this. This was out of the question.

Sitting on America's lap and staring over the steering wheel at one of the largest building he'd ever seen. It looked like a boarding school, make out of brick with hundreds of windows and a massive front porch that should come from a southern movie. America hadn't pulled into a fancy apartment building like he'd been expecting. He pulled into the long, winding driveway that lead to the big house. Denmark knew with a sinking feeling echoing the setting sun that he was going to learn something new about the bespectacled country.

"Welcome to the Jones Estate kitty cat," a large hand landed on his head and stroked down his back. Denmark arched into the touch, both confused and pleased. "You will love it here."

As he pulled the truck in a parking spot in the massive garage America nodded at a tall figure standing at edge of the porch.

"Didn't expect to see you here," America said. Grass rustled under his feet as he moved across the massive front lawn, "Thought you'd be gloating with Germany."

Denmark gasped at the pale haired and red eyed figure standing at the top step, smirking down at America.

_Prussia?_ What was Prussia doing in this house? What was he doing with America? Now life really was stranger than fiction and due to his cat body he was forced sit in America's strong arms and watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Naw, watched the game with him but came straight here, been here for a week."

"When I haven't." The superpowers voice was thick with guilt.

"Yeah, hey. Who is that cat for?"

"Hmm," America moved up the steps and hefted Denmark higher, "This is for Nebraska."

"That's not going to appease him you know."

"I know," America sighed and relented to the hug Prussia pressured him into, "But at least."

"yeah," the unspoken sentence dropped by without vocalization, "Come on in. Most of the kids are in bed but ten of them are still awake."

"Which ones?"

"Oh you know," Denmark gasped at the front door was open to reveal the stunning interior of the house, "Just the usual ones."

"One of these days I'm going to take away their modified game consoles."  
Denmark didn't' have time to remark on the sudden fatherly tone in the nations voice or the assured ease he now carried himself with. He was too busy staring at ten kids gathered on dozens of sofas all playing the same racing game. All of them were early or late teens, ranging from various heights and skin shades and mannerisms. They carried a distinct air of..Americaness behind them as they played and cheered for their virtual characters.

"Well," at the smooth baritone of America the chaos paused, "I guess that's all the welcome home I get? I guess I'll go straight to bed." Denmark leapt to safety because before the game had even properly paused all hen kids had jumped over the couches and each other in a mad rush to hug America at the same time.

"Dad!" A short curly hair boy with a beaming smile tackled the nation at the knees and help on.

"Pa!" A massively tall black teen with blinding white teeth and a thick southern drawl grabbed his shoulders and hugged.

"Yo, p-to-the-drizzale!" A tall girl with a tony tail and round glasses went for his middle and was soon overcrowded by her siblings. Denmark watched from the safety of Prussia's arms at the hugging chaos. Prussia only chuckled and awed.

"Guys, it's pretty late. You know the rules; y'all need to be in bed." America admonished but he didn't sound to upset.

"That okay!" a short figure piped up, "We were waiting for you! It's been _ages_ since we last saw you so we wanted to make sure you got a warm welcome."

"Well," America kissed her forehead, "I feel very welcomed." Denmark grinned and wagged his tail. Getting over his shock of America's fatherhood he wanted some attention because he'd seen himself in the mirror. He was a really cute cat. Bouncing to the floor he wriggled around the ankles and feet until someone finally spoke up.

"Wow! That is a really cute cat." Denmark preened as he was hefted into strange arms of a teenage boy with curly brown hair and Texas twang, "Where'd you get him?"

"Found him under a park bench, thought he'd make a good present for Nebraska. What do you think Texas?"

"I think he'll love him," Denmark pushed his head against Texas's hand, demanding attention and petting. "Gee, he's a real attention thief ain't he?"

"I'm sure Nebraska would be happy to oblige," the black kid spoke up.

"Georgia, did you actually eat the whole bowl of peaches?" America smirked over a little grin.

"What?" Said the state, shrugging and defensive while taking Denmark into this thickly muscled arms, "It wasn't all at once and they were the ones I picked on my own."

"Right," America smiled and hugged the three closest to him, "It's time for you to go to bed. Its midnight and I've got a fun day planned tomorrow."

The teens cheered and scattered, chattering excitedly and hugging Prussia goodnight before running down the hallways and up the staircases.

"Well," America said, once the room was clear. Denmark had been returned to his arms and was glowing from the admiration. "I'm going to take him to Nebraska. Hopefully the cat will just curl up and sleep."

"Did you feed him," Asked Prussia, following the American.

"Yeah, got him some scrambled eggs a little diner."

"Ah, that's good for cats."

Denmark perked up to stare around in shock. The house was massive covered in murals and portraits. Dozens of doors were cracked open to reveal rooms in various states of disrepair and messiness. Prussia chuckled, "Nebs been a little antsy, you're going to have to come up with an excuse to avoid England and the other. Otherwise you'll never get any time with your kids."

"I know," Denmark nuzzled the bottom of America's chin in an attempt to cheer him up, "Trust me…I know."

They stopped in front of a white door with the name "Nebraska" painted with cheerful yellow paint. Cracking the door open a beam of light fell across the room to land a boy's face. It was smooth and gentle as he puffed in an out. Wrapped in a thin sheet the young teen's body was swaddled in white making him look almost like an infant. Denmark gave a quiet little meow only to be shushed. Denmark supposed this was Nebraska. At the edge of the bed Denmark got a better look. His face a tanned and smooth with fly away wheat colored hair that made him look like a carbon copy of his father. Purring as he was settled onto the bed Denmark bounced up to the boy's face and gave an experimental whiff.

He smelled like sunshine, if such a thing was possible and dirt. Deciding he would follow America's frantic mutterings Denmark walked in a tight circle three times and settled down next Nebraska's chest, purring. It was strange to start the days as a confused nation and to end it as a cat sleeping on top of America's son. Yawning he snuggled, planning the next days' worth of attention grabbing action.

#$#$#$#$#

"Well," Prussia and America grinned to see the cat settled down, wrapping his tail around himself and closing his eyes. "Hopefully Nebs like this."

"He's wanted a cat," America whispered, shutting the door and grinning. "He'll love this one."

3$#$#$#$#$

"Where did you come from?" Denmark woke to a soft voice filled with questions, kneading his paws into the blanket underneath him he finally rolled onto his feet and blinked at the tan boy. "Hey!" The boy reached out and scooped the fluffy nation up, "If you're here that means dad is too!" Scrambling out of the bed and room the boy hurdled down the hallway, Denmark yowled as he was bounced around as Nebraska ducked under older siblings and around Prussia to invade an office that contained America.

"DAD!"

"Hey there little pal!" Jumping around the desk America swept the young teen and the cat nation into a hug, swinging them around. "How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're home." Nebraska said, snuggling his face into America's chest, heedless of Denmark complaining meows. "How was your business in the middle east?"

"A complete nightmare." America chortled, kissing Nebraska's forehead and grinning, "But I've got an awesome day planned for all of us and it begins with an awesome breakfast."

Breakfast, Denmark liked the sound of that. That was why he submitted himself to being passed around to dozens of teenagers to admire and coo over. He was getting fed, he liked that plan.

#$#$#$

For the entire day he watched America interact and play with all of his children that were at the house. It was both astonishing and humbling to see the superpower wrangle horses, tackle living weeds and experiment with dangerous explosives. Even hanging out near Nebraska most of the day, the young teenager followed America almost everywhere, he meet dozens of other states. To his surprise Delaware had been a teenaged and female version of Sweden who smiled more and spoke much more clearly.

He loved it. Denmark loved the attention and hugs and grooming. He didn't even think about turning back into his normal body. Surrounded by the Jones family he was happy and comfortable. Unfortunately it was a not able to continue with ease. At dinner, a whole spectacle Denmark was sure he would never see ever again, America made an announcement.

He stood up and it took a few minutes but soon all eyes were turned on him, "I know that I've been gone a lot lately." There were a few snorts of derision that went ignored. "I know we haven't really been a perfectly functioning family unit."

"Hard to do with 55 people," muttered the state next to Nebraska, North Carolina.

"It pains me to say I'm going to be gone for a few more weeks as our boss works to diffuse the chaos over in Gaza." Denmark paused in his decimation of Nebraska's spare pork chop to stare. No one groaned or whined but that annoyance and anger was palpable. "You all understand what's going on and I'm proud of you for not protesting but believe me when I say that I would rather hang out here than in the UN board room."

Denmark glanced up to Nebraska's face and his stomach tightened. The boy's face was pinched in anger and tears were beginning to make his eyes sparkle with fury. The nation hissed as the state shoved his chair back in a screeching sound that made every head whip around. Without raising his eyes Nebraska snatched up Denmark and fled the room, away from a shouting America.

Nebraska cuddled Denmark close as he sprinted through that house, warm water was already dripping onto white and brown fur. As the young state slammed his bedroom door shut he made for the closet. A few moments later Denmark found him squashed against a thin chest as it heaved with heavy sobs buried inside a dirty clothes pile in the closet.

"I..its.. not fairrrr. W-why d-do-oes everyone a-a-alwa-ays n-need Papa?" He continued to cry and sob out words that Denmark could not understand. Undeterred the nations purred as loud as he could, bobbing his head against the teens chin as he bawled.

"Y-you know," the boy said, wiping his face on a dirty t-shirt, "one time we went a whole month without seeing him for more than a day." His breath came out in ragged gasps that made Denmark wince. "Every other nation gets to demand his time but we can't do a dam n thing about it!" Nebraska squeezed his eyes shut and Denmark felt his head dampen from more tears. "He's our Papa, why can't people just leave him alone? Huh? Why can't they be smart and solve their owl problems?" Denmark meowed in protest as he was squeezed closer to the boy's chest with thin arms. "Oh," Nebraska immediately let go seemingly expecting Denmark to make a run for it, "I'm sorry kitty."

Hey, it's okay kid. Denmark thought, bobbing his head closer to Nebraska's cheek and curling his tail over the boy's wrist. Go on, cry. It's not fair that other people take your dad away.

"I miss him." Nebraska muttered, his voice still shuddering. "I want to hang out with him more. It feels like he's becoming a stranger. I don't want to share him."

"Nebraska?" America's voice made both cat and teen freeze, "Nebraska. I know you're in the closet." America's voice approached and then emerged from the door very close to where Nebraska and Denmark sat. "Look," there were rustlings of cloth as the nation took a seat, his voice loud and clear. "Nebs." The state glowered at the opposite wall, stubbornly staying quiet. "Sweetie pie," Denmark buried his face into the states chest wishing he was far away from this delicate family moment. "Will you please listen?" When he got no reply America continued. "There aren't any excuses I can make, there's nothing I can say that I haven't already. But," his voice deepened with emotion, "Despite what you may think I love you. More than anything else in the world and even if you can't believe it because of everything always know that will be true, even if you can't even feel it."

Nebraska released a shaky breath before reaching up to grab the doorknob to twist it and push it open. On the other side America was sitting cross legged looking older then Denmark had ever seen him.

"Papa," Denmark held still, trying to become invisible. "I…I miss you."

"I miss you to my little Cornhusker," America waited as Nebraska crawled from the closest and into his father lap with Denmark still in his arms. Wriggling away Denmark hopped onto the messy bed and watched with awe, feeling more than ever like a total jerk.

The superpower cuddled his son, one hand massaging the boy's hair. Nebraska held the other hand, running his finger over the callouses and blisters.

"Look Nebs," the state sighed, his thin figure fitting perfectly against his father's broad chest, "You've survived horrible snowstorms, droughts, bad seasons, ruffians and thieves. You've fought in every war for me. You've lasted longer than any of your siblings with a training practice fight with Uncle Mattie. You're a rugged cowboy who isn't afraid of anything, right?"

"Right!" Nebraska's brow hardened before his determination vanished, "no. Papa, that was different. Then, I knew what I had to overcome. I knew I had to survive horrible weather and stuff and things that came my way but this. This emotion, the separation…I'm not sure how to handle it. This is so much more different."

America huffed in chuckle and hugged Nebraska closer, "Look kid, you know as well as I that everything changes. Someday soon the humans will figure out their problems and I'll come home. But, until then I've got my duty as a Superpower to attend to. Change is so painful for them, they don't understand. But for you, you've been alive so much longer and you know there some things I just have to do. I know you can understand why I'm gone so here's the deal. When this is all over you and I will go on a camping trip."

"But you know we'll end up taking at least eight others," said Nebraska matter of factly.

"Well," America smiled. Denmark huddled under the blankets to avoid listening in…it didn't work. "That's the curse and blessing of such a large family."

"Yeah," Nebraska's voice was a little calmer and muffled, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

#$#$#$

America left the next morning after three rounds of hugs and good byes. Denmark was bouncing around states legs demanding hugs and kisses of his own. He was a handsome cat and wanted to be awarded accordingly.

"Here little cat," Nebraska knelt near Denmark's cushion and waggled his fingers. Denmark popped an eye open and slid it shut. "Geez, I guess I should just call you King huh?"

King? Denmark sat up, eye shining. YES. King would be a perfect name for him.

"King," the state repeated, "King?" Flouncing up to the teen Denmark bobbed his head against his chest, purring excitedly. Yes, yes yes! Name him King! "Well," the state gave a mock bow, "Hello King." Denmark preened.

YES.

"Hey Nebs," Indiana crouched next to them, "What did you decide to name it?"

"His name is King." Nebraska said proudly, "he seems to really like it."

"King huh?" Indy ran a hand over Denmark's back and grinned at his antics, "I guess it fits. But look here." The female state held aloft a piece of ribbon with three strips. The outside two were red and the middle one was white. "I got him a cut little collar."

"Ah, thanks Indy." Nebraska took it and with deft fingers tied it around Denmark's neck, making a beautiful bow. "Now he really does look like a king."

"What a name."

$%$%$%$%$

The large cat nation enjoyed his stay in the Jones estate. He got along with all of the other pets except for a little black kitten named Pierre that was owned by Louisiana. The St. Bernard owned by Oregon allowed him to ride on his back while galloping through the house. And when he wasn't sleeping and eating Denmark was following Nebraska around like a baby duck.

(Playing with the baby ducks down by the pond was also a fun past time).

Each state that passed them would always comment on King's/Denmark's well brushed fur and boisterous and cheerful attitude. Denmark took it upon himself to do his best to cheer up every state that looked even a little sad. He didn't know if he was having any luck until he overheard Prussia saying, "I think I saw Florida actually smile today," To Texas as they hauled a wheelbarrow full of watermelons from the side garden toward the kitchen." Denmark paused in his romping around Alaska and her sunflowers to bestow upon the Prussian a friendly rub down along his ankles. "I honestly think it's the cat." The Dane didn't protest as Alaska dragged him back toward her little chest nodding.

"Onkel," she said, grinning at Nebraska who had wadded into a row of corn, "The cat is happy and wants to make other people happy."

"So King Awesome here," Prussia stopped pushing to scoop both Alaska and the cat into his arms. Denmark indulged for a moment to stare at the albinos pale, scarred chest. Tied to Norway or no beautiful sights should always be appreciated, "Likes to make people happy?"

"DA!" Alaska kicked her legs and bounced, her smile widening, "He makes me happy. Does he make you happy Uncle Prussia?"

"Well." Brilliant white teeth flashed a blinding smile while red eyes alit with mischief. "I'd be happy if he gave me a kiss." Before Denmark could oblige Alaska had hoisted the feline nation into the air and forcibly pressed his kitten face into Prussia's mouth. "GAH!" Prussia held Alaska away from his face, blinking again and again. "Alaska!"

"You said you wanted a kiss," She replied, "King Awesome gave you a kiss."

"Uh huh," Prussia frowned but Alaska seemed unrepentant, "Is it almost time for your nap?"

"I think she's a little old for naps," All four turned to Nebraska as he emerged from the corn holding an ear, "And I'm glad we got more rain this year, the corn should be a lot sweeter."

"Right," Bending over Prussia set both the state and cat on the grass, "Don't forget to ask Indy to look over the soybeans, we don't want a repeat of last years."

"Geez," the teen rolled his eyes while Texas chuckled into his bandanna, "You mess up once."

"Just go," Prussia grinned, "Go on." The Dane scrambled free of Alaska after one last lick to her cheek before bouncing after the male state.

#$#$#$

Denmark loved dinner times the best. Breakfast in the Jones household was always at each states discretion except for the rotating roster of the older states who fed the younger ones. Many states commandeered different sections of the massive kitchens at different points of the day. Lunch was usually small and hurried at least for those who remembered to eat properly. But dinner was always the same. For all states who were at the estate their presence was mandatory. Dinner was a family event, usually prepared by twenty or so states and gone within the hour. Along with the other pets that weren't allowed to eat at the table Denmark found he only had to hide underneath the table to grab morsels of his favorite food. He tended to hang out with the Midwestern states because they always had his favorites.

He had to be careful about some dishes he snitched from the table top. Food near Texas and New Mexico tended to have more spices and heat than he could handle. He discovered this after chewing on barbequed chicken that had been prepared in a sauce so spicy only eight states could actually handle it. Denmark had proceeded to yowl in agony garnering the attention of Nebraska and laughter of the other states when they figured out what the orange stains on his whiskers were.

Denmark also loved just _how many_ chairs there were in the house. Hundreds of them, several in each room and most of them perfect places for taking naps. Dozing in the sitting room/ library had become a favorite pastime. States tended to sit next to him and give him hour long belly rubs while they read. He was amused by their reactions while they read.

Indiana's towering temper when her character's encountered more and more troubles often made her curse the author and the universe but ultimately ended with her clutching the book tighter and reading on.

Oklahoma often read sad poetry and books that had her crying into Denmark's fur while he purred.

Denmark knew that Texas would never admit to reading Mexican drama's or Japanese anime. He was a _tough guy_.

Pennsylvania, he was shocked to discover she was Prussia's daughter, cackled hysterically while reading comics like "Calvin and Hobbes" and muttered a running commentary while devouring "The Inheritance Cycle"

The moment, however, that made him fluff up his fur the most and shove his chest out while purring with glee was when he found Washington reading "The Complete Works of Hans Christian Anderson." The state was delighted when King Awesome decided to spend his entire library time curled up on his lap purring as loudly as he could.

So much fun Denmark was having over his two weeks of accidental interment he wasn't prepared for the day the spell broke.

He'd gone to bed as he had always had, curled up next to Nebraska's chest. When he's awoken he was completely naked save for the ribbon collar tied around his neck and sprawled across both Sweden and Finland. The fist fight that would have followed was only adverted by Finland twisting both Sweden's and Denmark arms behind their backs and forcing them apart.

"ALRIGHT!" He bellowed, eyes bloodshot and furious, "Denmark," the nation ripped a sheet of the bed and tossed it toward Denmark, "Cover yourself." Hastily obeying the order Denmark wrapped the sheet around his waist while blushing furiously under Sweden's near sided glare. "Now," Finland turned to the taller countries, "We'll continue this during breakfast."

Ten minutes later sucking down his first cup of coffee in three weeks he listened to Finland's questions.

"Where were you? We know that Norge hit you with a blast of unrefined magic but we didn't get the end result."

Denmark blinked between his two friends and decided that only part of the truth should be told. America's secret was to remain America's secret.

"I was transformed into a cat," Sweden snorted, he'd once spent three months as a cat because of Norway's temper. "And transported to a city in America, there a parent picked me up and gave to me to hi..her kid who hadn't gotten a birthday present."

"And you didn't attempt to contact us? You didn't lose control of your mind did you?"

"No," Denmark shook his head, think how much Nebraska would miss him, "Norway once told me that unrefined magic would just snap back and undo itself. I figured that if I transported anywhere I'd be back in my own body then I'd be able to contact you guys. Anyway, if I turned up in the house like I had in yours," Sweden's glare hardened even further, "Then America would take care of it."

"Huh," Finland's cool gaze swept of the half-naked nation before he nodded to himself. "We better call Norway and tell him you're back."

$#$###$#$#$

Later that night entwined with Norway Denmark thought of all that had happened in three weeks. Even if the states didn't know it Denmark had come to love them as his own family. The time had forced him to see the world through the eyes of 53 children and one loved uncle how everyone really treated America.

A plan solidified in his head and Denmark grinned at Norway's sleepy inquiry of why he was still awake.

##$#$#$#

Three Months Later

The world meeting had been moved from Berlin to Copenhagen. Due to no small part from Denmark's whining and pleading to actually host a meeting. Germany had been glad but confused when Denmark had made his request; nevertheless he'd given the meeting to the excited Dane.

The meeting itself had gone horribly (no surprise) but Denmark had paid attention. He'd taken notes on each nations behavior toward America and he'd gritted his teeth but persisted.

"And that concludes today's meeting," Germany said and Denmark had pounced on America before England had even begun to move out of his seat. Grabbing the American's hand he pulled the astonished man through the building until they were on the bustling streets of his capital city.

"Dude!" America yelled, pulling his arm free, "What's with you?"

"Well," Denmark spread his arms wide, "I thought we could hang out."

"What?" Denmark saw the carefully crafted façade slip the tiniest bit with his suspicion.

"You know," The taller nation slung and arm over America's shoulders and pulled him close, grinning wider, "when two friends go do something just to assure that their friends."

"Dude, we're not that close." America's eyes darted around the street as if waiting to spot cameras or other nations.

"Well," Denmark grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a row of shops, "I saw you were unhappy."

"Unhappy?" America queried, confused.

"Yeah," Denmark said, savoring the aghast expression on the blond's face, "So I figured if we did something that cheered me up then it might cheer you up too!"

"Uh, sure." The superpower didn't shake off Denmark's hand but seemed to accept the offer. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise!" Denmark said, "Come on!"

After ten minutes of running Denmark pushed the still confused American through the glass doors of a little pet shop, "Look," he said, motioning around the room, "Little baby animals, cute things."

A smile fought its way onto America's face until his lips split with a wide grin. Saying nothing the nation moved through the room like he was sleepwalking. He touched each cage and container while smiling down at the various cat and puppies and bunnies. Denmark bounced with excitement as he came across a larger enclosure for cats to play in. Inside, curled up on a yellow cat-sized hammock was a kitten. Along its back was deep brown fur with his underbelly a brilliant white. At the sight of the kitten the western nations paused, his hand shivering ever so slightly as he moved to pick it up.

Cuddling the mewling creature to his chest bright blue eyes filmed over. He held the pose for a little while until Denmark came up behind him.

"Dude, are you going to get that kitten?"

"It's a Nor..."

"Norwegian forest cat," Denmark supplied, cringing inward as blue eyes snapped toward him, "They're really cute."

"Uh," America said carefully, "Yeah."

Grinning the Dane bounced away until he heard, "Hey King Awesome." After three weeks of answering to that name Denmark couldn't help but turn. His heart stuttered to a halt. Once cool blue eyes were now smoldering at lava temperatures and his face had turned to granite. Each line in the superpowers body promised pain and suffering if an explanation wasn't offered in seconds.

"Um."

"Um?" An eyebrow arched, "Um is all you have to say?"

Twitching his nose with both counts of fear and confusion Denmark rubbed the back of his head. "Are you getting that cat?' He asked after a few moments.

Still keeping a cool eye on the Nordic Alfred turned to the shop assistant and after a short conversation and an exchange of money the superpower was once again moving toward the door.

"So," he said, once they were on the street, "Care to explain." His tone suggested he didn't give a rat's ass if Denmark wanted to explain or not.

"So do you remember when Germany won the world cup?" Denmark asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Running citizens and tourists sped past the pair as they ambled down the sidewalk.

"Hard to forget," America said, a wry grin stretching his lips, "He was bragging for weeks and quite drunk."

"Yeah, well. During a rare fit of anger," America snorted, "Norway shot some unrefined magic at him. It didn't hit him, it hit me."

"Turning you into a cat and transporting me to my soil."

"Yep! You picked me up and took me to the Jones Estate," Denmark became more animated, "It was so cool! Living as a cat was like well, living like a king. And I promise," he said, catching sight of the narrowed glare, "I don't mean any of your kids or you any sort of harm. I didn't even tell Finny and Sweden when they asked."

"They already know," Grunted the shorter country, calming the cat with a touch to the nose.

Denmark gazed around the city before the words caught up with him like a baseball to the back of the head.

"WHAT?"

"Yep," America sighed, "They know."

"HOW? WHEN…WHO?"

"Relax," Denmark clamped his mouth shut as the explanation came, "A couple years ago Finland came down the chimney for Christmas and got knocked out by Texas." Knowing just how volatile the state could be Denmark snorted in understanding. As America continued his explanation a mid-summer breeze teased along the sidewalk bringing with it the scent of open water. "Sweden fainted a year later in the meeting in Alabama. Al brought him to a safe place to cool him down and fix him up. Belarus tried to ambush Maryland because she thought he was me. Pennsylvania snuck over to Russia to try some Soviet Era pickles and Scotland rescued Alaska from England. Switzerland knows because he Lilly is dating New York I brought Latvia home one day to help him cool down so he knows too."

"Wow," the Dane blinked away sudden dizziness, "I can't believe that I missed all that."

"Well," America clapped a hand on his back while still juggling the kitten, "That's what you get for napping in sun instead of paying attention."

"What can I say?" The Dane spread his hands in a placating manner, "There are _a lot_ of placed to fall asleep in that place."

"Yep," America turned his head to the side to watch a couple striding past, giggling into their hands. "Lots of places."

"Come on! What's with the sad face? I brought you to look at cute things and be happy. Not look at cute things and be sad."

'I…" America turned away, his glasses catching the sun, "It's nothing."

"Come on kiddo," America growled. "You can tell Uncle Denny."

"It's not important and you're not Uncle Denny."

"Geez you sounded like England just then," Denmark grinned at the affronted glare, "Come on. I've spent three weeks eating scraps from your table," A tourist raised her eyebrows but continued on, "You can tell me."

The two nations stopped a bench. America hunching his shoulders and after taking a few deep breaths began to speak.

"You were there when Nebraska ran away from the table?" There was no reply, there didn't need to be. "It's moments like that….that I feel like…I might be failing my children." Matthias stifled an outraged yelp, allowing the younger nation to continue. "I know that time is one of the greatest gifts someone can give to another but I feels like I don't spend enough time with them. I'm not there to kiss scraps and cuts when they crash a motorized scooter. I'm not there to teach them new recipes or try out experiments. I'm not there when they make a breakthrough or when they have nightmares or when they want an argument settled. They can't come running to me when they're breathless from a prank and need to hide. Not even when they need some sense knocked into their governors or politicians; definitely not when they need someone to talk to. I'm not there Denmark," the shorter country's jaw tightened and tears leaked beneath clenched eyelids. The cat peered up at the source of its sudden dampness. "I've missed so much of my kid's lives. Hell, I wasn't even there when Oregon became an official state, I was somewhere overseas. That was the only state induction I'd ever missed and it always reminds me that I'm not _good enough_." America's shoulders shuddered, "Each day I'm gone taking care of international business is a day I can't spend taking care of them. Hell, even being there in case they need help is out of the questions because _I'm not there!"_

The tense silence continued, Denmark leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and head resting on interlaced fingers. Next to him the despondent American continued to weep silently. Blinking cobalt eyes Denmark stared at the traffic passing by. Turning about he raised his hand and brought it down with punishing force.

"WHAT THE HELL!" America was jolted from the bench and sprawled onto the concrete. Before the cat could escape Denmark picked it up and dropped it to cuddle into one of his oversized pockets.

"You are an idiot," he said calmly to America's tearstained and astonished face.

"What?"

"You are an idiot," he repeated, watching the American pick himself up from the ground. "Your kids love you. I've seen them. They hate that you leave but they understand and you're doing a brilliant job with juggling your duties and your kids. I know that whole "I'm THE HERO" This is mostly an act so you do that to protect them. I can imagine how much danger they'd be in if you didn't do that and people began to suspect. Everything you do is for them, to protect the, teach them and love them. They get it, they really do. Don't go beating yourself up because you're not perfect. No one is, if you were we'd be in trouble." Staring the America didn't formulate a reply. Denmark slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close while grinning. "Look kid, take it from someone whose been around a while. You're doing just fine."

"…Are you sure?"

"Definitely and if you need a babysitter or something let me know," Denmark clapped him on the back, grinning. "I'd love to actually take care of them. They can all call me Uncle Dan!"

"The day they call you Uncle Dan is the day Prussia actually leaves the house for good."

"Speaking of Prussia," and unholy grin spread across Denmark's face, "I heard some pretty wild stuff about you guys."

"Don't you dare ask!" But his voice was lighter as if Denmark's comments had aided his thoughts and soothed his fears.

#$#$#

Please leave a thought.


End file.
